In automobile manufacturing industry, an inspection engineer in the manufacturing plant needs to perform inspection of all parts of a vehicle. The inspection engineer also has to provide special attention to a set of parts of the vehicle (having failure history) which requires detailed inspection, before the final delivery of the vehicle from the plant. The data pertaining to inspection of vehicles, gathered by the inspection engineer in the manufacturing plant, may be referred to as inspection data.
At present the inspection engineer identifies the defects of one or more parts of the vehicle and the information of the defects are stored in an inspection database at the manufacturing plant. The vehicle inspection is performed by looking at the inspection database. If some of the defects identified by the inspection engineer are major, the defects are corrected before the delivery of the vehicle.
But the problem with the existing vehicle inspection method is that, only the inspection data is considered to detect probable failure of the vehicle. The inspection data alone is not able to provide insights for probable failure of the vehicle and probable warranty defects due to which the inspection process at the manufacturing plant cannot be modified for reducing the major defects in the vehicle.